


we're soulmates, you and I

by february26th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february26th/pseuds/february26th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke mengalahkanmu ketika kau ingin membuka mulutmu untuk kembali meminta maaf. Dan ketika kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang telah kau tunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk diucapkannya, kau merasa sakit di bagian belakang lehermu, tepat di mana tatomu berada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're soulmates, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> title came from Trista Mateer's poetry called You Couldn't Just Leave Me? and the title for the chapter came from Halsey's Is There Somewhere?
> 
> got this idea when I was reading some soulmate au fanfics and I don't know if this has been done or not but I hope you like it.

* * *

chapter 1: you clutched my brain and eased my ailing.

Kau berusia dua tahun ketika ayahmu menunjukkan tato di belakang lehernya. Saat itu, kau hanya dapat tertawa dan memainkan jari-jarimu di sekitar lehernya. Dan ayahmu, ia ikut tertawa denganmu, dan berkata, "Itu adalah kata pertama yang ibumu ucapkan kepadaku."

Kau mengangguk, seolah-olah kau mengerti. Tentu saja kau tidak. Usiamu baru menginjak dua tahun.

Usiamu menginjak enam tahun ketika kau mendengar teman-teman di sekolahmu berbicara mengenai tato di bagian tubuh mereka yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengenai pasangan jiwanya. Kau pulang dan duduk di samping ayahmu yang tengah membaca koran. Dengan polos, kau bertanya, "Apa itu belahan jiwa?"

Ayah dan ibumu tertawa. Pipimu memerah, merasa malu dan kesal, karena kau tidak sedang bercanda.

Melihat raut wajahmu yang berubah, ibumu menghampirimu dan mengecup keningmu. "Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti, Sakura. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya secara mudah untukmu _, my moon_."

Dan ibumu bercerita, mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan ayahmu, bagaimana keduanya jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk bersatu lalu memilikimu. Kau pikir itu manis, namun kau tidak mengerti bagaimana cerita ibumu dapat dikaitkan dengan Pertanyaanmu mengenai belahan jiwa. Dan kau bertanya lagi, mengenai tato yang teman-temanmu bicarakan.

"Apa kau memilikinya?"

Ayahmu tersenyum. "Kau mungkin lupa, aku menunjukkannya padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Kau mengerutkan dahimu. "Aku tidak ingat," dan kau berbalik menatap ibumu, "bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memiliki tato seperti yang ayah miliki?"

"Tato yang kami miliki tidak sama, Sayang. Yang ayahmu miliki adalah kata pertama yang aku ucapkan ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, sedangkan yang kumiliki adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan ketika kami bertemu."

Rasa penasaran masih menghantuimu, dan kau kembali bertanya, "Apakah aku memilikinya?"

Ayahmu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Princess. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Kau mengangguk dengan antusias. Ibumu secara perlahan membuka bajumu dan kau ingin berteriak. Ia hanya tertawa dan berkata secara berulang-ulang bahwa kau tidak perlu malu. Kau mencoba untuk mencari hamparan tinta hitam di sekujur tubuhmu tapi kau tak dapat melihatnya. Kau merasakan jari-jari milik ibumu menusuri bahumu dan kau merasa hangat. Kau merasa aman.

"Apa aku memilikinya, Ibu?" tanyamu, lagi, dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan menangis setelah mendengar apa yang tatomu bilang," canda ayahmu, membuatmu memukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku cengeng," pintamu pada ayahmu, dan ia tertawa.

Nantinya, kau ketahui bahwa tato di bagian bahumu berbunyi: _kau tahu, kau adalah gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, Sakura._

* * *

Kau bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka ketika kau menginjak usia delapan tahun. Ino dengan rambut pirangnya yang mengingatkanmu akan dinding di rumahmu—kau pikir itu indah—dan sikap ramahnya yang membuatnya mudah bergaul dan senyum hangatnya yang mengingatkanmu akan senyum ibumu.

Selama beberapa tahun kau berada di sekolah, murid-murid lain di sekitarmy selalu menganggapmu aneh. Mereka bilang, kau memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Tapi kau pikir, warna rambutmu tidak seharusnya menjadi alasan mengapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu. Dan kemudian Ino datang, dan kalimat pertamanya terhadapmu adalah "aku Ino Yamanaka, dan aku akan senang jika aku dapat berteman denganmu."

Gadis pirang tersebut selalu berada di sisimu di manapun kau berada. Ia selalu duduk di sampingmu di dalam kelas dan saat bel istirahat, dan menemanimu ketika kau ingin ke toilet. Kau pikir kau sangat beruntung, memilikinya sebagai sahabatmu, dan kau tak ingin persahabatan ini berakhir dengan cepat karena sejujurnya kau dapat membayangkan dirimu dan Ino duduk di sebuah bercerita mengenai keluargamu duapuluh tahun yang akan datang.

Ino mengajarkanmu cara merangkai bunga, dan dengan cepat, aktivitas itu menjadi salah satu aktivistas favoritmu. Ketika pertama kali kau berhasil merangkai bunga, Ino memelukmu dan mencium keningmu, "Kau belajar dengan sangat cepat, aku sangat bangga padamu."

Suatu hari, ketika kau tengah membantu Ino merangkai suatu bunga untuk sang ibu, kau bertanya, "Apa yang tatomu katakan?"

Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab, "Aku pikir apa yang tatomu ucapkan seharusnya menjadi rahasia?"

Kau mengerutkan keningmu. "Rahasia?"

"Yeah, bisa saja takdir berubah setelah kau memberitahu seseorang mengenai tatomu, kan? Bagaimana jika kau tidak dapat bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu karenanya?"

Kau ingin tertawa, namun Ino terlihat serius dan dengan terpaksa kau harus menahan tawamu. Kau menganggap apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino sangat konyol. Kau tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika takdir benar-benar merubah nasibmu karena kebodohanmu.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," kau bilang. "Hey, Ino, kau mau tahu apa yang tatoku katakan?"

Ino mengangguk, meletakkan rangkaian bunganya untuk memfokuskan dirinya kepadamu. "Tatoku benar-benar terdengar sangat aneh-kau tahu, kau adalah gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, Sakura. Aku pikir siapa pun yang akan menjadi belahan jiwaku nanti akan membenciku. Aku hampir menangis ketika aku mengetahuinya."

"Kau tidak menyebalkan," kata Ino, membuatmu tersenyum, "siapa pun yang bilang bahwa kau menyebalkan, atau bicara kasar mengenaimu secara umum, akan berhadapan denganku."

Kau tertawa. Kau dapat membayangkan Ino memukul seorang anak laki-laki (atau perempuan) yang mengejek rambutnya.

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu mengenai tatoku," kata Ino, "tatoku bilang-nikmati harimu."

Kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahmu yang mengatakan what on earth?! dan kau beruntung kau berhasil melakukannya. Bukankah seharusnya kalimat "nikmati harimu" di ucapkan di akhir pembicaraan? Jadi, dalam kasus Ino, belahan jiwanya akan datang menghampirinya dan berkata "nikmati harimu"? Yeah, tidak aneh sama sekali.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan memasuki kehidupanmu ketika kau berusia tigabelas tahun. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari desa sebelah, dan kau sangat tidak sabar untuk mengenali pemuda tersebut.

Kau kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda misterius yang tak suka berbicara. Berbeda denganmu, yang tidak dapat berhenti berbicara. Selama dua bulan terakhir, kau selalu mencari cara agar kau dapat mendapatkan perhatiannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau masih tak dapat membuatnya berbicara kepadamu.

Kau putus asa. Namun bukan berarti kau akan berhenti menyukai pemuda tersebut.

Nantinya, kau sadar bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting dari mencari cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti Ino yang ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Dan kau merasa sakit di kepalamu, membayangkan pertengkaran di antara kau dan Ino karena Sasuke yang bahkan enggan menoleh untuk melihatmu.

Maka kau menutup mulutmu. Membiarkan Ino berbicara mengenai Sasuke di depanmu.

Ino berbicara mengenai Sasuke seakan pemuda itu menempatkan bulan di langitnya, dan kau pikir, mungkin keduanya akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Kau menghiraukan sakit yang kau rasakan saat membayangkan keduanya.

Tentu saja, nasib baik memang tidak berpihak padamu. Ino mengetahui perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, dan ia marah. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa ia marah, kau berhenti mencoba melakukan apa pun itu hal yang kau rencanakan untuk mendekati Sasuke ketika kau tahu mengenai perasaan sahabatmu terhadap pemuda tersebut. Kau telah mengalah. Dan Ino tetap marah.

Kau masih mendengar teriakan Ino di kepalamu. "Kau tak seharusnya menyukai lelaki yang disukai oleh sahabatmu!"

Hari itu, Ino mengakhiri persahabatan yang telah kau jalin selama lima tahun terakhir. Dan kau menangis. Keesokan harinya, kau menolak pergi ke sekolah dan ayahmu datang ke kamarmu untuk menghiburmu. Dengan pelan ia mengatakan, "Ini bukan salahmu, Princess."

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kau bertemu dengan Naruto. Hal pertama yang ia katakan padamu adalah, "Kau pasti Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kau tertawa. Kau yang belum mengenal pemuda di depanmu berkata, "Pergi ke kelasmu, Minion."

Wajahnya seakan menyala ketika kau menjawabnya. Dan kau tidak bermaksud memanggilnya Minion, tapi rambut kuningnya mengingatkanmu akan tokoh kartun yang baru saja kau tonton beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto yang jahil selalu membuatmu kesal. Anehnya, kau tetap menyukainya. Kau menyukainya seperti kau menyukai Rock Lee dan Kiba yang selalu bercanda denganmu dan menghiburmu ketika kau merasa sedih. Kau menyukainya seperti ia adalah saudara kandung yang tak pernah Tuhan berikan kepadamu.

Kau tidak menyukainya seperti kau menyukai Sasuke.

* * *

Ketika Tenten bercerita kepadamu mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Neji, kau ingin menangis. Kau harap Tenten tahu berapa beruntungnya dia, karena telah dipertemukan oleh orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya di usianya yang masih muda.

Kau tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membayangkan pertemuanmu dengan belahan jiwamu—di dalam hatimu kau masih berharap, bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi pemuda yang akan kau cintai hingga akhir hidupmu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang Tenten maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku belum menemukan belahan jiwaku," kau jawab.

"Oh," Tenten mempelajari wajahmu, dan kau merasa tidak nyaman, "aku pikir Naruto—"

Kau mengerti. Kau banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan kau tak heran jika teman-temanmu mulai berpikir bahwa ada hubungan yang lebih erat di antara kau dengan Naruto.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi," kau tersenyum, "Itu bukan masalah besar, cepat atau lambat aku akan menemukannya seperti kau menemukan Neji."

* * *

Suatu hari, kau bangun di pagi hari dan kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirimu—kau merasa lebih percaya diri, yang membuatmu aneh karena kau telah berubah menjadi gadis pemalu sejak Ino meninggalkanmu.

Naruto telah menunggumu di depan rumahmu, dan seperti biasa, kau akan berjalan menuju sekolah bersamanya.

"Wajahmu terlihat bercahaya, Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Aku memiliki perasaan aneh yang mengatakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik," jawabmu, berharap bahwa hari ini akan membawa keberuntungan bagimu.

Naruto tidak duduk di sampingmu saat bel istirahat. Dan kau merasa kecewa, karena duduk sendiri di keramaian kafetaria membuatmu berkeringat. Kau tidak dapat menahan keinginanmu untuk tidak menoleh dan melihat Ino yang tengah duduk bersama Shikamaru dan Temari, murid-murid yang paling sering dibicarakan di sekolahmu. Kau pikir, oh Ino, beruntungnya dia, kini dikerubungi oleh murid-murid terpopuler di sekolanya, membuat derajatnya dalam sekolah tersebut pun semakin terangkat.

Kau tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang hingga Ino dan teman-temannya bangkit dari mejanya untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan ya Tuhan, kau ingin bilang, yang ada di sampingmu saat ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang mencuri hatimu sejak pertama kali kau pertemu dengannya. Kau tak dapat menahan rasa bahagiamu. (Kau cukup kaget, mengingat kau tak pernah melihat Sasuke berada di tempat ini sebelumnya..)

"Sasuke?"

Kau tak bermaksud untuk menyerukan namanya. Dan kau tak menyesal, karena untuk sesaat, Sasuke menoleh untuk menatapmu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Hatimu berdebar kencang. Kau dapat merasakan kupu-kupu di perutmu berdansa.. Kau tahu, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali—kau tidak percaya mengenai kesempatan kedua. Kau juga tahu, jika kau beruntung, Sasuke mungkin akan berbicara denganmu.

Maka itu, kau kembali memanggilnya dan bertanya, "Kelas apa yang kau miliki setelah ini?"

Namun yang kau dapatkan hanya kesunyian di tengah-tengah keramaian kafetaria tersebut. Sasuke bahkan tidak menatapmu, ia melanjutkan makan siangnya seolah-olah kau tidak ada di sisinya. Dan jika ada pesan dari ayahmu yang tak akan kau lupakan, itu adalah, "Sakura, jangan pernah menyerah walau sesulit apa pun itu keadaannya."

"Makananmu terlihat enak, Sasuke. Apakah ibumu yang membuatnya?" kau bertanya lagi. Di pikiranmu, kau meminta agar ia menjawabmu.

Lagi-lagi, kau tidak mendengar jawaban keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan kau ingin berteriak. Kejamnya dunia ini, membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau selalu sendiri?"

Kau tak dapat menahan dirimu untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, sama seperti kau tak dapat menahan dirimu untuk memperhatikan Ino setiap kau memiliki kesempatan. Kau menyesal telah mengucapkannya ketika kau melihat ketegangan di tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu membereskan makanannya. Kau ingin menangis. Ayahmu memang benar ketika ia bilang kau adalah gadis yang _cengeng,_ dan kau pikir kau membenci dirimu karena kau telah mudah mengeluarkan air mata dari matamu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud—" kau mencoba untuk menjelaskan, membuat Sasuke tinggal dan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, ia kembali melihatmu. Tatapannya mengerikan dan kau terlalu takut untuk melihatnya. Kau selalu berpikir mengenai alasan di balik sikap dingin Sasuke. Ayahmu pernah bilang, bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang penuh kebencian dan dendam. Dan kau tidak salah jika kau ingin tahu, mengapa Sasuke dapat merasakan hal seperti itu. Kau ingin tahu, apa yang membuat laki-laki seusiamu ini memiliki sifat dan sikap yang berbeda dari anak-anak di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengalahkanmu ketika kau ingin membuka mulutmu untuk kembali meminta maaf. Dan ketika kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang telah kau tunggu selama bertahun-tahun, kau merasa sakit di bagian belakang lehermu, tepat di mana tatomu berada.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, Sakura."

Kau merasa lututmu melemah. Selama tiga tahun terakhir kau selalu berharap dan berdoa agar kau dapat menemukanny. Menemukan jodohmu. Agar Sasuke dapat menjadi jodohmu. Dan akhirnya kau menemukannya. Sasuke, pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersamamu. Kau menemukannya. Dan kau tak tahu apa kau harus merasa senang atau sedih, karena kini Sasuke telah hilang dari pandanganmu. Dan ia terlihat sangat membencimu—dan kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya.

Yang kau tahu adalah, kau telah menemukannya.


End file.
